prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Cha (Theme Song)
Don't Cha is a theme song used by Paredyse. Theme Lyrics Busta Rhymes Ok. Yeah. Oh, we about to get it just a little hot and sweaty in this muhfucker. (Oh, baby) Ladies let's go. Soldiers let's go. Let me talk to y'all and just you know. Give you a little situation... listen. (Fellas) You see this shit get hot Every time I come through when I step up in the spot (Are you ready?) Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout Prowl for the best chick, yes I'm on the lookout (Let's dance) Slow bangin' shawty like a belly dancer with it Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (Oh, baby) No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve Give me the number But make sure you call before you leave. Pussycat Dolls I know you like me I know you do That's why whenever I come around She's all over you I know you want it It's easy to see And in the back of your mind I know you should be fuckin' with me baby Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Fight the feeling Leave it alone 'Cause if it ain't love It just ain't enough to leave my happy home Let's keep it friendly You have to play fair See I don't care But I know she ain't gonna wanna share. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Oh. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Like me. Don't cha? Don't cha baby? Don't cha? Alright, I'm saying. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Raw. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Baby. Don't cha? Don't cha? Busta Rhymes Okay, I see how it's goin' down Seems like shawty wanna little menage pop off or somethin', let's go Well let me get straight to it Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it It's the God Almighty, lookin' all brand new If shawty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish Lookin' at me all like she really wanna do it Tryin' to put it on me till my balls black an blueish You wanna play wit uh player girl then play on Strip out the chanel And leave the lingerie on Watch me and I'm a watch you at the same time Lookin' at you wan break my back You the very reason why I keep a pack uh the Magnum An wit the wagon hit you in the back of the magnum For the record, don't think it was somethin' you did Shawty all on me 'cause it's hard to resist the kid I got an idea that's dope for y'all As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all. Pussycat Dolls Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Oh. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Like me. Don't cha? Don't cha baby? Don't cha? Alright, I'm saying. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Raw. Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Baby. Don't cha? Don't cha? External links * Lyric Wikia Category:Independent theme songs